


Double dreaming

by Janyss



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-20
Updated: 2018-08-20
Packaged: 2019-06-30 04:01:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15743838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Janyss/pseuds/Janyss
Summary: Written for the one-word prompt -"dream"- given on the FB page Mystrade is our division.





	Double dreaming

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really not sure about a few things in English here...This short fic could be seen as an expansion of a moment that happens in the fic "Contre vents et marées" that I am writing with isafil.

"You're kidding me! Once more."

John opened wide eyes and shook his head negatively. An offended expression crossed Sherlock's face as he went on:

"Absolutely not! Why would I? I've. Just. Seen. Them. Holding. Each. Other. And...", he added reluctantly, "...kissing."

"Greg and your brother? Come on...How on Earth could they just be interested in each other?"

A few days later, Greg, who came back from a crime scene, stopped in Baker Street, finding only Mrs Hudson. It was rather late in the evening, and the DI looked extremely exhausted.

"Oh, poor you", the landlady said, "come here, have a shower and some rest, I really don't know when the boys will be back, but I won't let you leave looking like that!"

Out of exhaution, Greg ended falling asleep on a small sofa in Sherlock's bedroom. He couldn't hear anything when the detective came back, not only with John, but also with Mycroft. Due to the advanced hour, the high-ranking civil servant fell asleep almost immediately on the living room's sofa, not even hearing Mrs Hudson when she told Sherlock and John there was someone else in the house.

Soft moans from the other side of Sherlock's door soon caught John's attention. It was followed by quiet but very explicit whispers:

"Oh Mycroft, 'ts so, so good, oh God yes, darlin', come here, kiss me...Mmm, more, please...Gimme your damn mouth..."

John stopped, frozen by surprise, looking at Sherlock who was very happy to find an evidence of what he had asserted a few days before. After a few other inaudible words, the DI came back to a silent sleep, but suddenly another voice rose, petrifying the two men. 

"Mm, Greg, you're a wonder...a work of art...Take me in these strong arms of yours..."

Sherlock and John couldn't move a finger, as Mycroft's widely open lips exhaled more and more exact and specific descriptions of what was appreciated in Greg's body.

"Oh, Greg, love, let me bite these perfect ears...tenderly, don't you worry...kiss this neck and going down..."

John couldn't react and Sherlock wasn't in any mood for laughing or savouring any victory now.

"Your hands, my dear, put your hands here on my hips, and move them, yes, like that...let me kiss you again...oh, your sweet belly...Mm, wait, and I'll kiss all of your delicious...

-Mycroft! Enough!" Sherlock suddenly seemed to come back to himself, and finally shouted at John:

"Ok, for God's sake, wake him up, and tell him to go home to his own bed to do that! I have the feeling this dream of thems is going to become my worst nightmare!"


End file.
